peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
SHARKS! - Far Cry 3
PBG is afraid of sharks, and needs to kill some in Far Cry 3. Synopsis PBG is terrified of swimming in a large body of water. When playing Far Cry 3, he had to kill some sharks and was getting scared. He decided to record it thinking that it might be funny. PBG is on a boat and can't see anything. He can see people shooting at each other. He is killed by them! He jumps into the water, and is already frightened. He thinks he sees a shark, and jumps back into the boat. There are two sharks! PBG gets distracted by jellyfish, and tries to head to the ocean floor. He can't see any sharks anywhere, and is instantly attacked by one! He climbs back into the boat. He tries shooting the shark from the boat, and kills it. He tries to head over to it, but there is another shark there! He swims terrified back to the boat. PBG shoots at the other shark. A shark swims directly under the boat. PBG is afraid to go back into the water. He jumps in, and can only see jellyfish. He thinks the shark might have despawned by now. He struggles to get out of the water, and is stressed out. PBG kills a shark, and it sinks very deep. He sees another one and hurries back to the boat. He repeatedly shoots at a shark, demanding it to die! He can't swim down to the bodies, because he will drown. He wants to go to shallower water, and sky dives to where they are. He lands in the water. He sees a great white. It dies very easily, and PBG is surprised. He heads under the water and skins it. PBG stops paying attention and shoots other animals on the beach. Some pirates arrive, and PBG gets killed by them, losing his shark skin! He is driving, and gets set on fire. He shoots a shark and skins it, but sees a shark while doing it, and swims to the shore. PBG panics, and needs to take a break. He shoots the shark and skins it. PBG rams the shark on a jet ski. PBG gets the skin terrified that there is another shark nearby. More pirates appear, and PBG kills them. PBG tries driving into the water. It doesn't work! He hand glides into the water, and sees some manta rays. He goes to admire them, afraid that they could try to kill him. He kills another shark. PBG now has three shark skins, and watches the manta rays whole singing. He shoots the final shark and gets the skin. It went OK, so PBG decides to challenge himself to swim across the ocean to another island. A manta ray scares him, and a shark starts charging towards him! Terrified, PBG turns around yelling and heads to safety! That was a bad idea! He tries again, and a shark jumps from nowhere, giving PBG a jump scare! Category:One-offs Category:Videos